The Way It Should Be
by royal-chandler
Summary: A set of five drabbles relating to Jake and Greenlee. Rated T for language.


Disclaimer: I do not own AMC or any of its characters, ABC does.

Summary: Five drabbles relating to Jake and Greenlee.

The Way It Should Be

**SCOTCH WHISKEY**

Jake watches as she downs the amber liquid, coughing after the liquor makes its way down her throat. Greenlee's eyes slightly water as she chokes out, "That burned."

"I bet it did." He laughs while grabbing her shot glass and refilling it for himself. He finishes it without so much of a blink. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She's silent but Jake knows that she can hear him over the loud roar of the Comeback background. She starts to speak, "Yeah, but not right now. I just…" she trails off. Tears begin to run down her cheeks. She wipes at them angrily.

Jake's hands halt hers, he brushes his thumbs and fingers at her tears. He gives her a small smile and a shot of scotch whiskey, "Its okay. We've got time."

**DEFENSE**

The first time all three of them are in a room together, Jake had went to go pick up Greenlee for lunch. He was dressed in black pressed suit pants and a white button up shirt. He looked damn gorgeous and Greenlee appreciated it—but Aidan didn't.

"You find out that I slept with Kendall, so you turn about and screw Jake?" Aidan's thick accent echoed in the Fusion workroom.

"Aidan, I'm not sleeping with Jake! N-not that it's any of your business." Greenlee pronounced but hardly felt confident in her words. Why did Aidan still manage to get to her, make her feel dirty when it was him who had betrayed her? "Jake and I are having lunch together. So will you please excuse us?"

Aidan is still in front of her, unwilling to move. A dark smile comes to his face, "So what's after lunch? Comfort sex to get back at me? You do Jake Martin and you can forget about us ever being together again."

It takes no time for Jake to grab Aidan by the collar and push him against the wall, with Aidan a good six inches in the air. Jake's fists are tight in Aidan's shirt but its Jake's eyes that Aidan fears most.

"You ever talk to her like that again and I will break every bone in your body. Do you understand me? You may have saved my life but we are not friends. Leave her the hell alone or you will be paying painfully, _pal_."

When Aidan is gone, Jake turns around to find Greenlee with tears in her eyes, a hurt expression on her face, "You okay?"

She nods. He takes her by the hand and leads her away into a new part of her life.

**BY HER SIDE**

"Greenlee, we have to talk about this!" Jake exclaims as she walks away from him to the other side of her living room.

He goes to reach out for her but she quickly stops him. "No stay right there."

His arms fall to his sides in defeat. "Okay. But can we still talk?"

"Yes," Greenlee answers and takes a deep breath. She's flushed and a little pink in the cheeks. "However, you need to stay where you are. When you're close to me I can't think straight and if I can't think straight then we can't make a decision. When you're near me all I want to do is kiss you and ravish you, so you stay there…a good ten feet away from me."

His brown eyes twinkle and Greenlee sort of hates the smug grin on his face. Sort of.

"Smythe, I want you to move in with me." Jake tells her simply but with so much emotion that Greenlee wants to kiss him…and ravish him.

Damnit.

"Why?"

"Because I love you. I want to see your face every morning because it makes my day. I want to be able to hear your ideas for your new line when you think of them and not have to get them on my voicemail. I want to hold you in my arms at night because the dark is a lonely place and you make my world so much brighter. Greenlee, I'm in love with you. You're the love of my life. That's why I want you to move in with me"

"Come here, Martin."

He quickly moves to take her in his arms. His eyes meet hers and he makes her promises. Jake asks her to trust what they have. His warmth is sincere and Greenlee is able to answer 'Yes' with no doubts. He would always be by her side.

**DREADED DARFUR**

Greenlee wakes up when she feels an elbow collide into the side of her arm. She winces softly and turns around to scold Jake, who was most likely attempting to 'subconsciously' steal the covers from her once again. The moonlight from the window pales his face and Greenlee can see the worry in his brows and the sweat that dampens his hair. He tosses again and from that angle Greenlee can see the tear stains along his jaw. Greenlee frowns and lightly shakes him, "Jake, baby, wake up."

He mutters something incoherent but remains asleep.

"Jake! Jake! It's just a nightmare. Wake up!" Concern fills her voice and that is when Jake jolts from his sleep.

"Greenlee."

There's fear in his voice and Greenlee feels so helpless because she knows that this isn't just any nightmare. It's about Africa and the warzone. When they had first started sleeping in the same bed, he had dreams of losing Carolyn in that helicopter and the 18 yr. old girl from the clinic. Then the dreams started to change, Carolyn and the girl began to morph into Greenlee. One night he had woken up screaming her name from the top of his lungs, they had both cried and the next day Jake had barely been able to talk. He refused to see a doctor but Greenlee was already worried and frightened for him. He always said he would do anything for her, why not this? "I'm right here, Jake. I'm right here."

"I thought…"

Greenlee holds onto him tight, "I know." Greenlee strokes her fingers through his hair, knowing that it brings him comfort. His breath begins to even, while his stiff form relaxes in her embrace.

"You're safe?"

"Yes." Greenlee replies and continues to take care of him. "Jake, you need to go. I can't stand to see you like this. Please."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. Jake, it can't make things any worse. You need this; it's the only way you'll move on."

The next day, Greenlee accompanies Jake to his appointment. She waits outside of the doctor's office for two long hours. When Jake comes from inside of the office, there's hope there. He looks tired but hopeful. She hugs him for an extended amount of time, mouthing a thank you to the doctor behind them.

**CELEBRATION**

"What's the big emergency?" Jake questions, jogging up the steps of the boathouse.

Greenlee is sitting down with her legs swinging above the frozen over lake. She turns to him with a smile that could like up the whole world. "I'm pregnant."

His reaction is calm. He takes a seat next to her, "Are you sure?"

She laughs softly and presses a kiss on his lips. She sighs happily when he begins to nibble on her lower lip. She opens her mouth and allows him entrance. His tongue slides over hers and soon they're lost in each other. In those moments, nothing exists except for the two of them…and their baby.

She takes a minute to collect oxygen before reiterating, "Ten pregnancy tests don't lie."

Jake kisses her, and then he kisses her again, speaking against her lips, 'You couldn't tell me this in a heated room. It's freezing out here, Smythe."

"The name's Martin." Greenlee cups her hand to his face, gazing deeply into his eyes and immediately making that connection. "I never want to forget this moment. We've been trying for so long since we got that second opinion. I feel like everything's right where it should be. The universe is balanced and all of that stuff. I'm going to have a baby. Jake, we're going to have a baby."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Greenlee…"

"Jake…."

Jake gently caught her forearms and carefully raised her to her feet. "Let's go celebrate."

Greenlee wrapped her arms around his midsection and tilted her head to get a better look at him. He looked so happy. She always wanted him to be that way. Always. "What do you have in mind?"

"Some alone time at our place, I'll cook you dinner while you enjoy a hot bath," He paused to press his lips to her temple. "After we eat we'll snuggle in the bedroom and see where that leads us."

Greenlee rested against his chest, capturing and etching the moment in her mind. "That sounds perfect."

….El fin…


End file.
